


Roads Often End (But They Also Begin)

by DaughterOfOphelia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfOphelia/pseuds/DaughterOfOphelia
Summary: As her uncle’s truck sped down the paved road and into the gravel driveway, ignoring all of the posted speed suggestions, twelve-year-old Darcy Rebecca Lewis sat on the edge of her bed and smoothed the ragged edges of what had once been her great-great-grandmother’s quilt.The old blue, white and green quilt was full of stories that had been passed down for the last four and a half generations. As the oldest daughter of the oldest daughter, Darcy had quite the adventurous role coming to her: the role of the family storyteller.





	Roads Often End (But They Also Begin)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any character that is recognizable as being from Marvel or any other such author or company. I do, however, own the characters I have created. Several of them are based on relatives, some of which are ancestors and have been dead anywhere from several decades to a century or more.
> 
> I have no idea how a public/four-wall school works, because I was homeschooled so...this is complete fiction. This is also completely unbetaed.

        As her uncle’s truck sped down the paved road and into the gravel driveway, ignoring all of the posted speed suggestions, twelve-year-old Darcy Rebecca Lewis sat on the edge of her bed and smoothed the ragged edges of what had once been her great-great-grandmother’s quilt. 

 

  The old blue, white and green quilt was full of stories that had been passed down for the last four and a half generations. As the oldest daughter of the oldest daughter, Darcy had quite the adventurous role coming to her: the role of the family storyteller.    
  
  She’d grown up hearing fantastical stories about Adeline Vera Morwenna King, which grew ever stranger as she grew older. 

 

  Dances with kings, secret missions, hidden treasures… Darcy’d learned all the stories her uncles had taught her and told them at school, to the excitement of her peers. Her teachers, however, were less than impressed. Especially when she told the story about her twice great grandmother being a pirate and rescuing a girl from a sinking passenger ship. That one, she was fairly certain, was made up. Just last week, she’d been sent up to the principal’s office.

 

_   “Addy swung down from the crow’s nest with her hair escaping it’s tie, rendering her almost unable to see as she looped her leg around the rope and dived in to save the young girl that couldn’t swim-” Darcy intoned, pleased that she’d been able to correctly remember how Uncle Joe had phrased the story. She had her classmates hanging on her every word. Her teacher, Mr. Howells, had then walked into the classroom and had given her a stern look, just as the bell rung for the class to start.  _

 

_   “Miss Lewis, while I admire your creativity and memorization skills, I have already had to remind you four times that this is a math class, not creative writing.” He’d stalked to his desk, all the children scrambling to find their seats before he sat at his. “I’m afraid I must send you to the principal’s office.”  _

_ Darcy hung her head. She’d only started telling the story because she’d promised to at recess last week. She gathered her books, knowing that at least she’d have some time to do homework while the administrator called her parents.  _

  
  Her parents, Adelaide and Robert Lewis, had not been particularly thrilled. They’d warned her to stop telling the stories, going so far as to ground her for a week, stating that the stories weren’t supposed to have been told to her until she was older. Her mother’s face got pinched and her dark green eyes sparkled with a mixture of annoyance and amusement when Darcy complained and said it wasn’t her fault, Uncle Joe shouldn’t have told her!

**Author's Note:**

> Arrghh.   
> *sings* Hello exposition, my old friend...  
> And...writer's block has struck again.
> 
> If you like this bit, and you want to toss around ideas or whatever, I'm daughter-of-ophelia on tumblr! By the way, concrit is very much appreciated.


End file.
